pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ironstar
Introduction This is my userpage. Leave a message whenever you want. Talk Page Archive Concerning the forum I've done the forum about what do when Patapon 3 is released. I believe I put it on Help Desk. We should probably make the pages and start connecting the already existing articles to them. I can do it I just need your permission. Sebapon 23:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm not quite sure were I put it but its here Wee this is your 100th message! Sebapon 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Happy Saint Valentine Day!! We appreciate you Noah and everything you do to help this wiki. Sebapon 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I try my best! thank you! Sebapon 01:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum I put the instructions on the community portal. Sebapon 01:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Background Is there any special day coming next month? We could put the background of patapon 3, celebrating its release. Sebapon 02:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Sebapon 02:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Coincidence Funny that there are 333 articles at the moment and patapon 3 is almost released (a lot of number 3) We are only missing three pages of patapon 3: Patapon 3 story, Characters (Maybe that one should be a category) and Walkthrough. I can't do much about those las three Background ....Valentines day is over change the background now! Try what the guys said: Try this one! Its best and make the wikia homepage white or black or anything!. Badges You know what's strange? Me being the same rank as an admin on the scoreboard. I really only have 220 points (I have 320 because of glitch of badge) Anyway, thanks for all you've done. SuperheroPyokoraida 21:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Sorry I'm not making as many edits as usual because I was made admin on the Vanquish Wiki and its pretty low on info, It doesn't even have a walkthrough, so I'm working on that. And I went to local video game store they didn't even know when Patapon 3 is released. I will help organizing the massive amounts of info coming but I wont be able to contribute much. I'm thinking the game will be here a week later. Sebapon 01:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Please T_T Im sending this to EVERYONE! PLEASE IM SENDING THIS TO THOSE WHO ARE ACTIVE.Okay please if you own Patapon 1 and 2 or 3(Demo) please my PSP is broken okay! Please go here in order to screenshot your PSP and go here cause i really like it T_T. New Pages *Good day fellow mighty pataponian, just noticed you added categories to the page I created like 10 seconds after I created it then I thought: "If I am going to start more pages like this I may give iron some work..." So I just came to say if you wouldn't be affected if I created more pages like that, because I plan to make most of the pages of the new units... or your AI edited your page? Spartan G02 02:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok iron, I am a rookie so I may need some help. So see you soon! Really I will se your edit soon :P Spartan G02 02:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you. I'm still stuck at the Majidonga stage. I can't get people to help me, and my armies useless against them. Congratulations on beating it. By the way, my PSID thing's Kyrte1, incase you where wondering. ﻿ Congrats! Nice job, you've gotten to the top of the scoreboard!You have contributed a lot to this wikia and I thank you for that. SuperheroPyokoraida 00:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida The giant grey robot knight beard thing I have played this boss before, 3 times in fact, but lost all of them. It's in the same area as the giants, but appears randomly. Just replay missions and it will appear! ﻿ Hi man! well I know some info about Patapon 1 and 2, but I will need more help about those games. I dont know if you can help me. I only hope you like some of my edits, See you soon partner! Babassa Robopon Holiday skin? I was thinking, if any users are Irish or something, and I'm not saying I am, you could try a Shamrock skin?? It could be hard, but I might help using Paint. SuperheroPyokoraida 02:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida﻿ Thanks man! I´m sure I´ll enoy this. Babassa Robopon Hey man I have a little questions about Patapon 2. 1.- How do you think is the best way to destroy... oh i mean CRUSH those annoying Karmens´ Great Iron Walls? 2.-Do you really think the level 10 Normal is the strongest Patapon? Just curiosity. Hi. I've noticed that your a big user of this wiki. I would really appreciate if you notice any mistakes that I make during editing on any pages, and fix them for me, fix it yourself or whatever. But please, let me know and so that way I won't make that mistake again. Thanks you, have a good day. Pata Pon21 16:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Month of Patapedia Badge Are you also getting﻿ it? If so, when? I'm getting mine on Friday. I don't want to be the only one... Wow, are the the only 2 who will ever get this far? Everyoneone else must have given up. Good luck with the 2 month badge! I understand Understood. Thank you. :) Pata Pon21 15:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ehh... oops... Uh... iron... I just edited the talking sign page to delete the missing page category because it already has one... but when I pressed publish the poll was reseted... it had over 80 votes! I just deleted all that by just deleting a category! Hope it doesn't affect anything in any way =( :S Robogrunt21 17:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank almighty Good to hear its okay, it was the first accident I had in here :S Anyway, as people say; you learn from errors :P Robogrunt21 01:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Retired Yumipon Your summary is good you should put that on the main page news! That's not good. But you can always start again? Seems as Yumipon has retired, maybe you should become a burecrat? I asked spongefan for you. Is he really gone? ﻿I don't really believe he's gone. Because I did a little sneaking around and found that Yumipon was last online March 4! But if he's still here, why won't he say anything? http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers This shows when he last logged in, as well as when he last edited. This isn't new either, he's been logging on and off for the last 3 months. But then why hasn't he earned the welcome to Patapedia badge? Which you get for logging in? Oh well, too much thinking in one day. I guess Yumipon will always be with us, whether he edits or not. I must share this with you, then! Since Yumipon is no longer here, I must report this information to you: Patapon 3 will now be released on April 12, 2011. I thought you would be able to put this on the news side bar. I Wonder... You know, user Yumipon might just be checking how were doing with out him. He sees were fine, he doesent interfere, if we do something bad he comes and fixes it. May be naive but, he could be acting as an overlord, someone (or something) who looks over people, normally without the people knowing that help is being sent. That would be really interesting.... Sebapon 00:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What? I'm new here, but didn't Yumipon get kicked out?Arespon 06:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Arespon Never Thought About That... The disasters that Japan suffered might affect the release, but it might not. For now, let's just hope for the best. St. Patricks Day Happy St. Patricks day hope you had a green (pretend green means good) time today. Wow! So many new users! awesome, there used to be so little and suddenly puff some ten more started becoming active here witch is good and amazing. Have a nice day Sebapon 03:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New background... Heyy, I just have a suggestion for a new background for the wiki. I kind of don't like the whole mosaique thing. Maybe it's just me, but I think that one large image would look better than a bunch of small ones. I've also seen on other wikis, that the background images is stationary, and only the content box moves when you scroll up or down, which in my opinion is more attractive. Anyways, just my thoughts, heres a picture I think would work well as a background. I know it's not as high-res as you'd probably want, but since it's a back ground, and very dark I don't think it would matter or be very noticable. The images form the Patapon 3 storyboard would also work well imo. I have them all in desktop size. And will upload them soon. Just some suggestions to polish the image of the wiki. It's a shame this site doesn't have more members, Patapon is such a great game. Jasconn 18:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) jasconn Hey Congrats on becoming a Burecrat! I was wondering, could we improve the spoiler template? It just doesn't fit with everything else. Just the term "what are you doing here" sounds a bit stupid. Maybe a quote about Earthend or something? The pic is ok, but maybe the boat or the bridge being built would be better? I'm no good with templates, so you can do whatever you want. Patapon 2 items page? I think you are the right person to talk to about this... We do not have a Patapon 2 items page, and never mention (that I can find) some items, such as the memory of Toripon, or the Black star. Should we add a Patapon 2 item page? Is it neccesary? If you think it could be useful, just give me the go ahead and I'll get started :) Lord Cyru 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 2 items Page created, and I'll work on it as much as I can :) Lord Cyru 02:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was playing the minigame at the Patapon 3 official site and I did a wallpaper and it gave me a code and said that I should see the game to know how to use it or something like that, do you know what its for? I will happily give it to you so you can try and submit it in your game, just tell me Sebapon 22:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don know is it? J24Q-3TNR-L76E Sebapon 00:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead dude, I don't have a PSP just tell me the results Sebapon 00:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That what I thought. Let me see if I can get another one Sebapon 00:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude dude dude dude dude dude I did another wallpaper and it gave me the same code but I continued reading and....it's for a "Exclusive Item" and to see my patapon 3 PSP game for further instruccions. Right down the code and erase it Sebapon 00:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC)